Pomegranate
by nico229
Summary: A Haleb fic based on the greek myth regarding Hades and Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a room full of sunshine, flowers surround my balcony, and plants hang from the walls. Wrapped in a short dress, I walk out on the balcony and then I watch the orchard in front of me.I love the arrival of the morning sun and the moments when my mother and I start working into our gardens, creating new life and nurturing it through all the plants that we have in our garden.

I turn on my heels and enter my bedroom chambers and glance at myself in the mirror on the wall. I'm not a striking beauty. I don't posses the mesmerizing eyes that Aria, the love goddess has nor do I have the strong athletic body that Emily, the goddess of hunting does. And I certainly do not posses the striking mind that Spencer, the goddess of wisdom has, I am but a mere wallflower among them.

I make my way to my mother's banquet hall, knowing I have to attend the morning blessing ceremony . A long sigh escapes my lips because despite having a nurtured upbringing and a great life, I constantly feel as if I'm lacking something.

I enter the room and my day darkens for my father Tom, the ruler of gods is here with his wife, Isobel, the goddess of home and marriage. Standing by their sides playing the part of the gracious host is my own mother Ashley, the goddess of Earth.

I make my way to greet my parents and make polite conversations as I try to find a way to escape the banquet hall. My means of escape arrive through the presence of Lucas, the sun god and Danielle, the moon goddess.

I make my way to them as my mother keeps her eyes on me, constantly trying to keep every male around from approaching within 100 meters of me. I suddenly feel I can no longer take any of this. I run away, passing everyone near me. I use what little powers I have to hide myself from Lucas' eyes. I disguise myself as an older woman and make my way down the Rosewood mountain.

I reach a small town at the mountain's base that is well known for the tragedy that struck one of its inhabitants, Mona. She challenged Spencer and got severely punished for it. I walk past the town's market and truly appreciate the beauty the fragile human life possesses.

And then I hear a nymph's laugh as she defies the gods by claiming to be better then them. Those that act this way are severely punished by the it's not long before the girl's laugh stops as she wilts away and transforms into a a small plant that gives away a refreshing fragrance.

My mother's voice she passes her judgment on the poor nymph and makes me shiver. As I turn my head away ,I notice another god across the market square, a silent god watching the scene unfold before his eyes much like I do

.

I make my way across the fields of flowers outside the town before I realize I'm being followed. I turn around and notice that several men, who have clearly drunk too much wine, are following me.

I make haste, avoiding them, and as I do so I feel them increase their pace as they move to stop me. I feel as if I have few options left.I can reveal myself as a goddess but my mother would surely find me, or I could try to outrun them in my human form, but then my fate could be to suffer at their hands.

As I take a final step inside a meadow and they move towards me ,I suddenly freeze as a pair of arms surround me while the men in front of me start to die, burnt by flames. As I turn around to face the one keeping me, I realize it is the same god that I saw a mere hours ago. My thoughts are interrupted as his cape surrounds me and we both disappear while the ground beneath us shakes.

Trembling, I hold onto his body as we pass the entrance to the grounds of Ravenswood, the world of the dead. We stop moving once we reach the palace entrance. As he releases me, I take a step backwards while I consider this situation. I could've easily handled a few drunk men, but the god of Ravenswood? I would stand no chance against him. And yet my body felt at ease in his presence while my mind felt safe for I knew his identity and also that he would never do anything to harm me.

The god in front of me studies me and as he does so my appearance changes. A slow grin full of mischief appears in his eyes as he sees the real me for the first time. And as he glances at me with a satisfied smile on his face, I suddenly feel like wiping out that annoying grin that he carries on his face. He acts so cocky despite having kidnapped me, but then again he is Caleb, the ruler of Ravenswood, so why am I surprised about this?

I take another step back as he moves to stand in front of me. His eyes travel over my body once more, a satisfied expression appearing on his face. I feel my body heating up as he steps in and kisses me.

Fire and water, a lack of air while being caught in a whirlwind, that's how it feels to be kissed by him. I want to pull him closer, but at the same time, I want to run as far as possible from him.

I try to release myself from his embrace, but as I do so his arms wrap even tighter around me. I soon find myself pressed against the palace wall, his hand keeping my head in one place as he continues to kiss me.

I finally manage to push him away from me or better said he finally releases me. A sigh escapes my lips as I lean my head on his shoulder, my legs refusing to support me anymore.

-'_A month without seeing you is a severe punishment. I don't know how much longer I can take any of this before I go mad. I'm tired of us hiding while my mother keeps pressuring me to take the vestal robe vow._'

-'_Then let us be wed and all of this would finish for good. There would be no more lying and no more secrets. Ashley would have to stop controlling your life_'. I sigh as I watch his face and I briefly consider his offer. But as tempted as I am to say yes, I fear that my actions would only end up with me changing a golden cage for another one.

-'_I don't think it's a good idea to push my mother to her limit. Who knows what he would do if I were to marry you and leave her for good. And not only that but for me to be here in Ravenswood always_'.

-'_What are you so afraid of? Is it the fact that I'm a king or that I'm bound to this place because of what your father decided years ago? Do you dislike my world that much Hanna? Let me tell you something, I may be patient now waiting for you to make up your mind about us but sooner or later my patience will run out and when that happens I might not be able to let you walk away from me anymore. What will you do then?_' Caleb turns his pain-filled head away as I lower my head ashamed.

He finally releases me and I miss his touch the moment he does. I slowly turn into my disguise once more. He brings me back home and then I watch him vanish into the night that has fallen while we were both together in Ravenswood.

I return to my house only to see my parents arguing in the main hall. I slip by them unnoticed and I walk into Spencer's private quaters. Reaching her door I notice the door is fully closed and as I push it slightly I see Spencer lying on her bed while Toby, the messenger god, slowly kisses her. I feel myself burning with embarrassment at having witnessed such a private moment, while all the same I wish to share such a moment with Caleb.

My mind is finally made up. I make my way in a haste outside Rosewood Mountain. Reaching one of my private meadows, I go to the center where narcissus flowers grow. I gently pick one up, knowing that if I did so Caleb would arrive for me. Soon enough he shows up, a curious look on his face.

The playful smile he always wears on his face when he sees me quickly fades and turns into a frown. I walk to him and wrap my arm around his neck, the rest of my body standing close to his, but yet so far.

-'_If I ask you to take me away from this place would you ever let me go? Or would I be forever chained to your side?_' Caleb studies my face, his inquiring eyes making me feel as if I burn because I wonder what he sees when he looks at me.

-'_I would never force you to stay by my side if you do not desire it, but I would fight to make sure that you didn't want to leave_'. His hand gently touches my upper arm and shoulder as he leans in and kisses me.

A ray of sunshine surrounds us as I kiss him back. And then I whisper to him to take me away for good. Caleb studies my face briefly before he takes me in his arms. The ground around us shakes as I give a delighted laugh while I wave Lucas goodbye.

As we once more enter Ravenswood I am surprised to see that Caleb took me to his private quarters. I turn to look at him and notice him take in my reaction to his private rooms. I grin as he studies me, my awkwardness leaving me as an air of impatience seems to enter the room. Suddenly we feel the ground above us shake. Caleb walks over to his balcony and watches outside as I quickly go to stand behind him.

The lake reflects the fact that my father has lost his temper as my mother yells and screams about me being gone and for somebody to help her find me. I watch my mother neglect her duies as an Earth goddess and I sigh as guilt fills me. Caleb excuses himself as we both become aware of the many deaths that would occur due to my mother's unwillingness to do her duties in my absence. He leaves me in his bedroom chambers while he is gone.

I lay on the bed sleeping, relaxed by Caleb's scent, waiting for his return. Hours later a nymph wakes me and helps me bathe. As I return inside the room the most gorgeous gown I've ever seen waits for me on the bed. I dress and let my hair fall loose on my back and make my way to Caleb's banquet is brought to us and I'm surprised to see it is food from the land above us and ambrosia. As I turn my head from the plates on the table to Caleb, he sighs.

-'_I want you to be able to leave this place if you so desire_', he quietly tells me. I press my lips together as I realize that once more he's letting me choose what I want to do next. He wraps his arm around my waist as I let my head rest against his chest. I cannot help but worry what will happen once my mother finds out where I am.

As we eat he makes me laugh by letting me know stories about various gods and demigods. I ask him to take me around his land and he shows me some of it; the Elysian fields,feel as breathtaking as I know them to be from the legends. Caleb then shows me Purgatory, the place where the souls await their judgment, but he keeps me away from Tartarus and I do not ask to see it.

As we reach back to the palace garden, Caleb reaches for my hand and leads me to his room. My heart beats furiously against my chest as I stare at him, while he asks me for reassurance once more. He sees it in my eyes and takes me in his arms and carries me to his bed.

Hours later...

I lay in bed with my head on Caleb's chest, my breath a mere echo of his heartbeat. I look to the balcony into the darkness I have come to value so much in the small amount of time I have spent here by his side. His hand touches my back, slipping across my leg as I raise my head and look into his eyes.

Those eyes have seen so much. They are the eyes of someone who is a king and yet a slave, the eyes of the one who is a ruler bound to his domain. I sigh as his lips descend on my own. His hand is now on my breast, while his leg slowly parts mine. I suddenly end up beneath him, the fire burning in his eyes scorching me in ways worse than the poor unfortunate souls, that he sends to the Tartarus on a daily basis, are tortured.

My back arches as my body suddenly acts on a single premises to be as close to him as possible. I feel like as though I'm a mold of clay in his arms and as a final wave of heat passes over me, I sigh his name "Caleb". It's such a bittersweet taste I have on my mind whenever I say it, for with out a doubt, come morning, my mother will find out of where I'm hiding and her wrath will match no one else save for the King of Gods himself.

**Hello, Everyone. I'm back with a new Haleb fic based on the greek myth of Hades and Core - Persephone. Now for those of you wondering Caleb represents Hades aka the Dark God, ruler of the land of the dead in this fic, whereas Hanna is Core - Persephone, the spring goddess.**

**This has been my favorite myth as growing up and for some reason once Caleb came back from Ravenswood, I thought about writing down a fic with him and Hanna based on the myth. This particular story will have only 2 chapters as I tried to remain faithful to the original myth.**

**Now I'm going to explain some references I used in this story. If I'm wrong about them please let me know.**

**I made Lucas the sun God. In the greek mythology Helios, the sun God was represented as traveling in a chariot during day time, he was also able to see everything that happened on Earth, In the greek myth he is the one that eventually tells Demeter, who has kidnapped her child. **

**The marriages of the Gods and Goddesses were considered as being real once they were consummated.**

**The purgatory, Tartarus and Elysian Fields are the three stages a soul could reach after death, Tartarus is the place of damnation while the Elysian fields is the place where heroes and soldiers went to rest, similar to Heaven.**

**Now I hope you guys enjoy this and if you have questions just let me know. **

**Kisses, Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up slowly once more as Caleb's hand rests on my back while he is sleeping. I smile softy as I watch him and I reach out and slowly caress his face. I lean in and place a small kiss on his lips and his arms tighten their hold over my body, keeping me close to him while he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles at me before we both decide to get out of bed and face the rest of the world.

Once we are both dressed, we make our way to Caleb's dining hall. It comes as no surprise to see Spencer and Toby waiting for us there. I frown as I watch them sit at the table giving me odd looks. Toby eventually speaks and the message he brings causes both Caleb and I to freeze in our spots.

-'_Ashley demands that you return her daughter at once Caleb. Until you do so she refuses to perform her duties as an Earth goddess. The situation is dire for us all_'. Caleb takes a seat at the table opposite the pair while I wander around the dining hall, only to stop myself in front of a fruit basket. I turn my head to listen to what the others are currently discussing.

-'_I can only assume that you have kidnapped Hanna because she is dear to you, but if you do not return her to her mother the consequences will be dire for all of us. Surely you must have noticed that the number of humans to die lately has increased drastically. Tom demanded that you return his child_'.

Spencer's voice sounds pleading and for the first time in ages I feel fire burning inside me. Does my opinion not matter at all? Am I to close my eyes and blindly follow what I'm ordered to do?

-'B_e careful how you speak of my wife and me inside this house, Spencer. For while Tom is the Lord of Rosewood and everything above, my power matches his own and it's not a war that any of you would win. And I will not give up my wife without a fight_'.

-'_Nor will you have to, husband_.' My words surprise them and as they turn their heads towards me, I take a pomegranate in my hand and take a bit from it. Spencer's shocked gasp and Toby's shout do not compare with the silent pride I see in Caleb's eyes. I have just tied myself to his realm for eternity and for the first time in a long time, I feel free of the burden brought by my duties.

-'_Hanna! What have you done? What have you done?_' Spencer turns her fearful eyes to Toby, while Caleb gives me a look of approval before he turns his head to watch the two deities in front of him.

-'_She has made her choice. No one that eats the food of the dead is allowed to leave this realm again. You know this. Just let Tom know the decision Hanna has made._' I approach him and silently put my hand on his shoulder, knowing that as soon as word of my actions spreads out through Rosewood, both Caleb and I would be summoned to face my parents.

And it happens just as I expected it would. We soon find ourselves in the presence of the gods, including my sobbing mother. I stand by Caleb's side, my hand entwined with his own.

-'_I want my child returned to me. You had no right to take her away from me_.' I sigh as Caleb turns his head, his eyes flashing furiously. My grip on his hand increases as I remind him that I stand by his mother's broken voice continues. '_I was promised that my child would remain by my side always_'. .

-'_Well then perhaps you should be taking this situation to the one who made you such a promise, for Tom was also promised me her hand in marriage should the day arrive._' I gasp as I notice my father stare at the floor. I had no idea he would do such a thing. But considering just how jealous Isabel is, he would agree to the idea as long as it would take me out of her eyes.

This time, it is Caleb that tightens his grip on my hand, reminding me that he is right beside me. My mother turns her head to my father once she hears Caleb's words. It pains me to see her like this, but what choice did Caleb and I have?

-'_It matters not what either of you were promised. The girl has eaten from the fruit of the dead out of her own will. The law is simple and as such she shouldn't be allowed to leave Ravenswood again. Besides, she's married, and when a marriage occurs no one, not even the rule of gods has the right to interfere_'. Isabel's voice makes me want to hit her as my mother once more starts crying at the idea of loosing me.

-'_Isabel, you must have not heard me. Until my daughter returns to me I won't do my duties even if that's the end for all of us_'. Shocked gasps are heard across the hall as everyone takes in what my mother said. I feel Caleb tremble beside me, ready to once more argue with my mother, when my father's voice booms throughout the hall.

-'_Enough, you have all made valid points, but let's review, shall we? The girl was not kidnapped; she eloped with her lover. As a father I must say that she has made quite a match. The fact that she ate the pomegranate out of her own will stands as testimony to how much her marriage means to her. However, given that your choices have brought so much pain to your mother, child of mine, I have decided that you will spend the spring and summer months with your mother and return to your husband during autumn and winter_'. I glance at Caleb as he listens to my father's decision and then I lean in to put a slow kiss on his cheek.

-'_It is a much better bargain than what we had before_'. Caleb nods his head before he embraces me, kissing my head while everyone else stares. We make our way towards the exit, keen on taking advantage of those months of being together that we were just offered. We walk away slowly, my mother's eyes watching after me as I lean my head on Caleb's shoulder and then we disappear in the thin air.

And that is pretty much how my life has gone from then on. I stay with my husband and then return by my mother's side, always missing a part of me, whenever he's not around. Come autumn my mother's face fills with pain at watching me walk away while I finally feel that I'm once more able to breathe.

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad that you have all enjoyed this fiction so much. I now present you the second part of the story. Mind you ome characters will seem OC a little if I reffer to their pll versions, but it was the only way to make them adapt to the myth.**

**Anon. I'm glad you liked the story so much.**

**Anon. 2 Well I originally thought of keeping the myth names, but let's be real Ravenswood fits the criteria as well :)**

**Anon. 3 I'm glad you liked this story as well.**

**To the anon who always leaves reviews. Thanks for hopping on board for this fiction as well.**

**Emma I'm truly grateful for both your reviews and PM. And I'm also keeping in mind the fact that you vote for me to continue writing 'Protection'.**

**Mel you now have the second chapter. Sadly this is also the final one.**

**Scarred Angel Thank you for your review and PMs as well. They were truly appreciated.**

**Katie just i cas I haven't told you this in the past 50 messages or so I truly appeciate all the time you have taken into reading and reviewing all of my stories. Your help means a lot to me, and I haven't got enough words to express my gratitude.**

**Well guys I hope you have liked this fiction, so before you leave this page hit the review button and let me knw what you think :X**

**Nico**


End file.
